The Koi
by steffy2106
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Let me see prompt Mollcroft vs Sherlock Goldfishes are a dime a dozen. Molly is different though she look like a goldfish she really is a rare koi. Mycroft discover his koi and Sherlock realizes he just lost his goldfish."


**A.N:** Hey guys!

Since my beta is sick I have some time in my hands so I'm writing some One-Shots. You can make a prompt to me if you want and if I find it interesting or if it inspires me I will give it a try.

* * *

_Women…_Mycroft thought as he crossed off the name of Sir Paul Stewart from the list of Diogenes members after his shameful destitution from the House of Lord. Something Mycroft couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to, which he didn't… She was extremely young and he was extremely married he deserved what happened.

Mycroft couldn't count how many officials he had seen being destroyed; how many governments fell due to the actions of a faceless woman or in the name of love.

Mycroft sneered. _**Love…**_What a stupid word; he couldn't believe how stupid people could be. Goldfishes… all of them.

The absence of sentimentality was something, maybe the only thing Sherlock and he agreed about.

"Sir… Molly Hooper is here to see you." His secretary voice brought him back to reality.

Mycroft frowned looking down at his speaker. Why on earth Molly Hooper wanted to see him?

"Let her in." He said sitting behind his desk, intertwining his hands on his desk.

"I figured it out!" Molly exclaimed walking in, breathless and flushed.

Mycroft noticed her pupils were dilated a clear sign of excitation.

"Good afternoon Doctor Hooper." Mycroft said coolly hoping to calm her down. "Please sit down" he added gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

"I—Umm yes- Th-Thank you." She removed her scarf and sat heavily. "I tried to call Sherlock and John but their phones are off."

"Yes, I believe Mary Watson went into labor a couple of hours ago."

"Oh- I- yes, good for her."

"I suppose it is. Why did you come?"

"Well I don't have your number so I didn't have any other choice."

"Yes this was on purpose." Mycroft pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry for bothering you-" Molly frowned. "No actually I am not! I managed to figure out Moran next step!"

"Oh you did?" Mycroft gave her a small sardonic smile. "Please enlighten me Miss Hooper."

Mycroft looked at Molly stand up and pace the office back and forth explaining her theory. The more she talked, the more he was confused. Not by what she was saying but by how smart and insightful it was…She was not an ordinary goldfish, maybe there was more to her than the awkward pushover pathologist, enamored with his stupid brother.

"This is actually brilliant!" He couldn't help but exclaim.

She frowned. "Why do you sound so surprised? I am not an idiot, I am a doctor."

"I presume you are yes, but believe me when I say that job titles don't imply intelligence." Mycroft rose from his seat. "Thank you for this insight Doctor Hooper, I will send a team at this instant."

Molly reached for a scarf. "Perfect."

"Doctor Hooper?" Mycroft tried as she reached the door.

Molly turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you have any other obligations today?"

Molly shook her head. "No, why?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Mycroft couldn't believe how forward he was with her, but she intrigued him… She was smart and he wanted to investigate that.

Molly pondered this for a second before smiling. "Only if you call me Molly."

_Two weeks later:_

Sherlock came to the morgue with Mycroft for the death of Sir Stewart.

"This is obviously a suicide Mycroft why did you need to come here?" Sherlock asked impatiently looking at the body.

When he looked up, he didn't miss the glance Mycroft and Molly exchanged, the small smile…"No!" He shouted.

Molly looked at him startled.

"No! Molly, tell me it's not him!" Sherlock pointed to Mycroft.

"I ummmm just-"

Sherlock turned toward Mycroft. "I thought you didn't do relationship, I thought they were all goldfishes!"

Mycroft shrugged dismissively. "Some goldfishes are just koi in hiding. Koi so rare and special, they deserve my undivided attention."

"Is it what you refused my dinner invitation?" Sherlock wondered, turning toward Molly again. After seeing John blissfully happy with Mary and Sofia he wanted to try the whole relationship experiment and he had known the only person he could ever see himself care for was Molly Hooper.

"Oh thank god!" Molly exclaimed as her phone rang and she rushed away, relief written all over her face.

"She was mine Mycroft, you knew that! She was MY goldfish!"

"Oh shut up Sherlock, you want her because I have her. This is just your usual childish attitude."

"But—But Molly is special." Sherlock whispered turning to look at Molly's closed door.

"I know she is and I couldn't let her walk away when I finally figured it out."

"I am too late." Sherlock affirmed with incredulity. "You figured it out before I did."

"Do not feel bad little brother." Mycroft smiled. "_**I am**_ the smart one after all."


End file.
